


Incarnadine

by Kuroeia (Empatheia)



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-26
Updated: 2007-02-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 03:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/438707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empatheia/pseuds/Kuroeia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blood is red, veins are blue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incarnadine

When she meets him, the grass is shining with it.

When she touches his sword, it slides off and slithers over her fingers, red and poisonous and familiar in the way lullabies should have been.

When she touches his face, his throat, she can feel it pulsing beneath his skin.

When she patches him up after every battle, it stains her hands and doesn't come off for days no matter how hard she scrubs, because she cares too much.

When she drowns in it, he's always there to pull her back out with his own stained hands.

It is everywhere, pervasive and acrid and cooling on her skin, but she welcomes it because it is something she knows in a world where she knows nothing.

Blood is what holds them together.

**X**

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by: tomoeish  
> Prompt: blood


End file.
